


For Your Eyes Only

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Robert takes up yoga. The ladies of Emmerdale take notice.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/gifts).



> Apologies to my yoga instructor, who I have shamelessly dropped into this story. 
> 
> Navin is Robert's counsellor.

Navin had suggested that Robert take up a new hobby in the new year; something calming, something without Aaron, something entirely for himself. He’d grumbled a little bit and hadn’t committed to anything, even when Aaron told him it sounded like a good idea.

January arrived and with it came a whole forest’s worth of leaflets for community activities in the church hall. Landscape Painting on Monday night, Slimming Club on Tuesday, Crochet on Wednesday.

“I don’t want to do any of these things,” Robert said, flipping through the bits of paper. “There’s one for you though, Liv.”

She looked up from her cereal long enough to read Girl Guides and went back to ignoring him, with a muttered, “Dick.”

“Love you too.”

“What about that one?” Aaron said, tapping a glossy leaflet shaped like a TARDIS. “That looks like it would be right up your street. Do you meet up and watch Doctor Who? Somewhere that’s not here?”

Liv chuckled quietly into her cornflakes. Robert narrowed his eyes at Aaron.

“For that, we’re watching The Brain of Morbius tonight.”

“Great,” Aaron said. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping. That one always puts me right out.”

“I’m out tonight,” Liv said, getting up to put her bowl in the sink. “Sorry I won’t be able to share in all the excitement.” She bent over to pick up a leaflet that had fallen from the pile. “Oh, there you go, Robert. Why not do that? Nine to ten, Saturday morning, Beginners Yoga.”

 

Vic was doing yoga. She’d been extolling the virtues of it for months, to anyone who would listen. How relaxed she felt. How nothing hurt anymore. She was taking a Hatha class in Hotten on Wednesday nights and she’d already tried to convince Robert to come along with her.

“A beginners class is a great idea,” she said. “It’s harder for men anyway. Your hips aren’t as flexible. You want to start off easy.”

Robert felt an instinctive need to end the conversation there, but he’d been the one to bring it up, so he soldiered on.

“Do I need anything? Equipment? Clothes?”

“They should provide you with everything,” Vic said. “I have a spare mat, though, if you want that. And yeah you’ll need proper clothes. A t-shirt and some joggers or leggings.”

“Leggings?”

“Yes,” Vic drawled. “Something you can stretch in. Nothing to restrict your movement.” 

“Right,” Robert said, still not completely convinced.

“Look,” Vic said, smiling, “just go the first week, wear your jogging stuff and if you like it then you can think about getting some proper kit, yeah? There’s no point in splashing your cash around before you’ve tried it. You might hate it.”

 

Robert didn’t hate it. 

It was strange at first. He was the only man in a room full of women, but the instructor, Laurie, was friendly and helpful and paid particular attention to anyone she saw struggling. They started off lying down, stretching out their bodies and learning to breathe. Then they learnt Tadasana and a series of folds which made Robert feel ancient. When exactly had he stopped being able to touch his toes? 

He came out of the first lesson, mind pleasantly blank, his body tingling all over. It was nice.

“Robert. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Robert blinked when Nicola planted her hands on his chest. “What?”

“Hello?” she said. “I’m talking to you.”

“Nic?”

“Wow, that must be some yoga class. The only other time I’ve seen you this lost for words was when we were in bed together.”

A couple of older ladies looked over as they passed them and Nicola laughed when Robert dragged her to one side.

“Shut up.”

“Look at you all embarrassed,” Nicola said. “I didn’t think you were capable of it.”

“Did you want something?”

“I was just saying hi. There’s a book club starting now. I’m meeting Laurel.”

“Right,” Robert said. “Sorry.”

Nicola nodded. “Me too. Well, I’ll let you get off. See you later.”

 

Over the following week, Robert did a lot of research online, invested in some proper t-shirts and leggings, bought a quality mat of his own, along with some blocks and belts, and bought a couple of books to help him start his home practice, once he knew what he was doing. 

When Saturday rolled around again, he slipped out of bed eagerly, kissed a still sleeping Aaron goodbye and hurried off to his second class.

 

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked when he caught sight of Nicola and Laurel who were waiting patiently in line while Laurie signed everyone in. 

“We thought we’d come and join you,” Nicola said, trailing off slightly as her eyes dragged their way from Robert’s shoulders to his toes. 

Robert ignored her and smiled at Laurel, who smiled back brightly but wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“The book club was pretty boring,” Laurel said. “And Nicola said you looked all relaxed last week.”

“Yeah, I really enjoyed it,” he said, frowning as Nicola stepped to one side and tilted her head. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she snapped, turning back to the front of the queue. “Relaxing, hopefully.”

They signed in for the class, paid their money and went through to the hall to set up. Robert placed his mat on the opposite side of the room to Nicola and Laurel and tried to put them out of his mind. 

 

The learnt Warrior 1 and Warrior 2 and Robert was sure he’d worked a few muscles he hadn’t even been aware he had. Stretch up. Fold forward. Create space. Line up your spine. Shoulders back. It was oddly energising. Afterwards, he stayed back to chat with Laurie who gave him some suggestions for his home practice. By the time he was ready to leave, Nicola and Laurel were nowhere in sight and he headed home alone. A quick glance in the bedroom told him Aaron hadn’t stirred and he pressed a quick kiss to his head before stripping off his clothes and jumping in the shower.

 

Priya hesitated next to their table in the pub and Aaron and Robert greeted her with matching smiles.

“You alright?” Aaron said.

“Yeah,” Priya said, glancing around furtively. “Um, I just wanted to ask Robert something.”

Robert nodded, a little surprised. “Of course.”

“Nicola mentioned you were taking a yoga class.”

“On Saturday mornings, yeah,” Robert said. 

“I was thinking of trying a class myself,” Priya said quickly. “Would you mind if me and Leyla came along?”

Robert shrugged. “It’s an open class.”

“Yeah, but it might be a bit weird for you. If more people just show up unannounced.”

“I don’t mind,” Robert told her. “I really like it. I think everyone should do it.”

Priya smiled a little and nodded, giving them a little wave as she moved off.

“That was weird,” Aaron said. “What’s so special about yoga?”

“I told you,” Robert said. “It’s relaxing.”

“It’s stretching,” Aaron argued. “How relaxing can it be to stretch?”

“Come with me and find out.”

Aaron laughed and took another sip of his pint. “Nice try.”

 

Laurel and Priya were whispering together when Robert arrived at the village hall that Saturday. Nicola looked bored. Leyla stared at him for a second and bit her lip.

“Ladies,” he greeted them.

“Robert,” Leyla said brightly, reaching out with one hand to touch his arm. “I didn’t know you liked yoga.”

He smiled at her, confused. “Yeah. I started a couple of weeks ago.” 

Leyla nodded quickly, eyes wide and fixed on his face as though she was scared to look away. “Great. That’s great. Can’t wait to see you in action.”

Nicola, Laurel, Priya and Leyla all set up together in a line at the back of the hall. Robert, still trying to retain a little bit of distance between them, placed his mat at the front of the room, in front of Laurie.

They learnt Downward Dog that week and Robert worked his calves, slowing stretching out his legs and ankles.

“You don’t have to get it all the first time, Robert,” Laurie told him, placing her hands on his shoulders to shift him into a slightly better position. He moaned slightly at the stretch. “Do you feel that? That’s more important than your feet.”

Robert nodded and held the pose for as long as he could before sinking down into Child’s Pose.

A quick glance towards the back of the room told him that Leyla definitely did not need to be in a beginners class.

 

“But Leyla goes to the class after me,” Vic said when Robert told her about it over Sunday dinner. “The advanced class. Why would she want to go to a beginners class?” 

“I don’t know,” he told he with a shrug. “She was being a bit...”

“A bit what?”

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “Flirty?”

“Flirty? Leyla? With you?”

“Keep your voice down,” Robert said, glancing around. “It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just Leyla. She’s always been like that.”

Victoria hummed and Robert sighed.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. Vic, please, whatever you’re thinking…”

“I’m not thinking anything!”

“And you won’t say anything to anyone?”

“I promise I will not say anything to Leyla about the flirting,” Victoria sighed, crossing her heart.

 

Liv was in the kitchen on Saturday morning when Robert came down.

“Is your bed on fire?” he asked, earning himself a slap on the arm. “Seriously, what are you doing up?” 

“I’m coming to yoga with you.”

Robert groaned. “Did Vic put you up to this?”

“Yes,” Liv said. “And you’re lucky she did because she was going to tell Aaron.”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Robert said. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Are you sure?” Liv asked. “Because I really don’t want to go.”

Robert chuckled. “I’m sure. Look if it gets any weirder, I promise to tell you, how about that?”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Liv said. “Thank God. Now I can go back to bed.”

She jumped up and slid past him towards the stairs. Robert opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water to take with him.

“Is that what you wear?” 

“Hmm?” He closed the fridge door again and looked over at her.

“To yoga,” she asked, waving a finger in his general direction. “Is that what you wear to yoga?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Why?”

“No reason,” she replied with a grin. “Have fun, Robert.”

He shook his head as he watched her go, wondering what had gotten into everyone lately.

 

Robert arrived early, before anyone except Laurie, and he helped her set up the equipment, chatting to her about what he’d been working on at home and the things he’d been reading.

“It’s really helping me,” he told her. “I’m doing an hour a day most mornings before anyone else is up. I feel good. I have more energy. I feel calmer. In control.”

The door opened behind them before Laurie could answer and Tracy poked her head in. “Hiya! Is it alright to join up? Only Leyla’s been telling me all sorts of nice things.”

Laurie hurried over to her and Robert finished laying out the mats, then placed his own things in a space in the back corner.

“Morning, Robert,” Nicola sang out as she walked into the room ahead of Laurel. “Oh you’re not going to hide over there are you?”

“What’s it to you?” he asked.

“It’s nothing to me,” Nicola said, with a shrug. “The girls might have something to say about it though.”

Laurel blushed. “Leave me out of it.”

“Out of what?”

“Oh, Robert,” Tracy said, running over to him. “You’re not shy, are you? Leyla’s been talking about you all week and she didn’t do you justice.”

“Eh?”

“Tracy,” Leyla hissed. “Stop.”

“What? I’m sure he’s heard it all before. He’s gorgeous. Not like David’s gorgeous, but I can look can’t I? The way you’ve been looking.”

“Looking at what?” Robert asked, bewildered.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Tracy said, sweetly, placing one hand over her heart and one on Robert’s arm. “We all know you’re completely devoted to Aaron. And we’re all taken, so it’s not like we’re trying it on. It’s just nice to have something pretty to look at, isn’t it? Like Aaron’s arms or Pete’s thighs or…”

“Tracy,” Priya insisted.

“What?” Tracy repeated, then huffed out a laugh. “Oh come on, you can’t tell me he doesn’t know. I bet Aaron’s back at home, thinking about his bum in those leggings and…”

Leyla clapped her hand over Tracy’s mouth, but it was much too late. Robert could feel himself blushing and he stared at them, horrified. 

“See,” Leyla hissed in Tracy’s ear. “Now you’ve ruined it. I told you to keep quiet.”

“I, uh…” Robert stammered out, just as Laurie returned, ready to start the class. “I have to go.”

 

Aaron was in the living room when Robert got home, watching the Coronation Street Omnibus with a mouthful of toast.

“You’re back early,” he said, glancing over at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re up early,” Robert said, ignoring the question. “I thought you didn’t move before half ten on Saturdays.”

“I woke up and I couldn’t get back to sleep,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Robert said. “Nothing, I just need to change my clothes.”

“Your clothes?” Aaron stood and moved closer to him. “What’s wrong with your…”

Robert closed his eyes when Aaron stopped. “I didn’t know, alright?”

Aaron grinned. “You’re telling me you’ve been doing yoga dressed like that?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why every woman in this village has a sudden burning desire to go?”

“Tracy turned up this week,” Robert sighed. 

“You’re lucky, mate,” Aaron laughed. “I heard Charity telling mum they should start going.”

Robert shuddered slightly.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, letting his hands wander down to the curve of his arse, giving it a playful squeeze. “I think everyone’s ogled my husband enough for one day, don’t you? If you’re skiving off this week, why don’t you take me back to bed and I’ll show you just how much I appreciate your assets?”

“You don’t seem that bothered,” Robert said, relaxing into his arms. 

“They can look all they want,” Aaron said, leaning in to kiss him. “I’m the only one that gets to touch.”

Robert nodded, kissing Aaron back lightly. “Yes, you are.”

“And next week, just go back to wearing your joggers, yeah? Save these for around the house.”

“I promise,” Robert laughed. “From now on these are only for you.”


End file.
